


Force Control

by Clio_Codex



Series: Undress Your Eyes [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Begging, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Force Bondage (Star Wars), Force Training (Star Wars), Force fingers, Gentle femdom, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jedi Training (Star Wars), Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, male submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clio_Codex/pseuds/Clio_Codex
Summary: Atton is struggling to learn to use the Force to manipulate objects.  Meetra has thoughts about alternative methods of instruction.  Smut ensues.
Relationships: Atton "Jaq" Rand/Meetra Surik, Female Jedi Exile/Atton "Jaq" Rand, The Jedi Exile/Atton "Jaq" Rand
Series: Undress Your Eyes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036929
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	Force Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Koumine (thesecretsavant)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretsavant/gifts), [LuukeWriites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuukeWriites/gifts).



> This fits within the continuity of my in progress Wandering Stars series but is a wee spicier....but these crazy kids deserve some fun - so here ya go!
> 
> I blame the Spicelandia High Council for enabling.

“Focus, Atton.You have to feel through the Force, think about the object you are trying to affect.”They’d been at it for an hour and Meetra was beginning to wonder if perhaps this was hopeless; either she was a terrible teacher - entirely possible - or Atton was simply too much in doubt of his abilities to learn.Manipulating objects with the Force was one of the first lessons to learn as a Jedi, but he’d made little progress.

Atton crossed his arms and leaned into the wall.“Why don’t you show me then?”

“Ok.”One of the crates in the corner of the hold slid across the floor at her touch.“Large movements are pretty easy; it’s the finer stuff that gets tricky.Really just comes down to focus and control.You have to know what you want to have happen, see it in your mind.Then you can just sort of grab through the Force and, well, manipulate things, like this.”Her saber levitated in illustration.“It’s just a head game, Atton.And you’re clever.I know you can figure it out.”

That was true, of course, that he was gifted.But he was still too afraid of what he’d been before to embrace this new thing, too worried he’d misuse whatever power he learned to wield.“I’m not feeling encouraged here, Surik.”He sighed, shaking his head.“Not sure what the point is really either.”

She frowned, frustrated by her inability to break through his doubts.Maybe a different approach was called for.“Well, you could learn to do things like this.”She sent tiny ripples through the Force to tickle at Atton’s cheek, let her focus drift around his chin and down his throat before breaking off the unseen contact.

He scoffed.“Neat trick.Guess I’ll just learn to tickle the Sith to death then?”

It was a neat trick though.Meetra couldn’t physically feel Atton this way, but she could sense his response in the Force, had felt the slight uptick of his pulse at the unseen touches.Suddenly, she wasn’t particularly interested in teaching Atton Jedi ways.“Want to see more?”She cocked a brow, waiting for his answer.

Frantic mental card counting screamed through the bond as Atton tried to look disinterested.“Sure, Mee, do your worst.”She grinned at his feigned indifference and sat on one of the crates several feet away from him, watching, her own pulse quickening at the possibility of a tease.This time her touch was more firm, started at his face again, but ran down his chest, traced ever smaller circles towards his nipples.When she pinched them with the Force, he started in response.“See, what you can do with focus?”

Encouraged, she kept going, this time rubbing against his crotch.“Is this something they taught you on Dantooine?”His voice shook just enough for her to notice. 

“Nope.Does take lots of concentration though.Lots of practice.”

“Huh, well, if you need to practice just let me…” she managed enough focus to mimic the feel of fingers running up his length,“know,” he gasped.

She leaned back against the bulkhead, one booted foot propped on the crate, the other dangling.“Take off your clothes.”

“What?”

“Your clothes, Atton.They are rather in the way.”

A hopeful disbelief bloomed on his face.“So we are doing this then?”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“Gods no.”

“I’m waiting then.”Meetra swung her foot and smirked.“Go ahead.Clothes.”

Atton grinned back, making a show of it, licking his lips and slowly disrobing. Like her, he was pale from too little sun and a tad thin from a diet of ration bars and whiskey, but the sight of him naked made her dizzy.Meetra especially loved the line of his shoulders and the jut of his hipbones, imagined gripping them, digging nails into his flesh. She shook her head and inhaled deeply, recentering her focus to send ghostly tracers dancing across his now bare flesh.“You really are too easy, Rand,” she laughed, eyeing his already hard cock.

“What can I say, you are…”her Force push sent him sprawling onto the training mat, invisible hands pinning his limbs with the Force, “really good at this.”They were both panting lightly and slightly flushed as she stood to circle in front of him, admiring the way his need rippled towards her through their bond, sparked by even this small bit of her attention. 

Given the warm wet already at her core, Meetra wasn’t sure how long she could hold her concentration like this but, oh, would it be worth the effort.He grunted loudly as she raked back down his chest and brushed against his cock with invisible hands.“Hmmm….what should I do with you now?All laid out like that….waiting.Beautiful really.”Her lip curled and heart raced at the rather pleading face he made as she squatted beside him, eyeing him from head to toe.Her lips hovered just above his ear.“Any ideas, Rand, about what might happen next?” 

He swallowed hard at that, the rapid rise and fall of his chest giving him away.“Whatever you want, Surik.All yours here.”Meetra focused hard to keep her Force grip on his wrists and ankles; it was too much now to keep the ghost fingers going.

Real hands would have to do then.With knees on either side of his thighs, she ran a hand lazily down his chest.“Whatever I want, huh?”A single finger drew slow circles on the plane of his stomach.Meetra drew a sharp breath at quiver of his muscles.“Well, do you know what I want?”Atton shook his head silently.Leaning in, she ran her tongue along his collarbone and up his throat, stopping to hover just above his face.“You.Want to fuck you senseless and leave you begging for more.”

There were times Meetra worried about the bond, worried that Atton’s will wasn’t really his own, that the thing between them was just another false dream.This was not one of those times.His eyes were wide with wanting, wide with seeing her and this and them, bare and true.She felt it, too, in the Force, the deep trust and care between them, things that made this man different from the ones who’d come before.

“Should I start begging now?”His smirky grin was there, the cocky tone in his voice, but it was just different enough that Meetra knew - this wasn’t Atton’s front talking, just the part of himself that he felt safe to show her.“Because I will, Meetra.”He tried to lean up enough to kiss her as she pulled back just out of reach.“I’ll beg you to fuck me senseless.”

“Good.”She laughed and leaned in to grant him the kiss.“But first….take notes.”He tried to follow her when she broke contact to stand, but she kept her Force grip on his wrists.For a bit she just walked slow circles around him, sending faint flickers across his chest or abs, teasing at the inside of his thigh.When she went again at his cock, she had to stop pacing and stare.“Like I said, the key is to see in your mind what you want to happen.The Force is just a part of you, will follow your thoughts.So if I want this…” she teased at his tip with her mind, “I just think about how much I want it, visualize it happening.”She bit her lip and added,“And I do want it.”

“Right, yeah.Visualize.Got it.”Anticipation and wanting echoed through their bond.

“And then, Atton,” she switched her invisible hands to grasp around him, and pump lightly, “then you can start to develop a fine control of things.There’s a difference, of course, in say throwing a box and picking a lock.Practice is key. Focus.Concentration.Control.”Each word punctuated by just the right squeeze of pressure. She bit her cheek against the impulse to replace her Force hands with her mouth, to swirl her tongue and suck just so, making him cry out her name. 

“Surik, you’re….” 

Or maybe this method would do just as well as wet as she already was at the desperation on his face.“Yes?”

“Really…just…please…”He was thrusting at air, searching for the sensation of the hands that weren’t really hands, but were stroking him faster now regardless.Between her own burning need and the technical difficulty of such a fine manipulation of the Force, she was going to have to let him go soon.But _gods_ he was beautiful, eyes rolling back for her, moaning her name, begging for her touch.

She stopped, panting hard.

“Meetra, please, you…”

“Oh, not yet….not just yet.”She gave in to bend over him, running her tongue across him, tasting of the saltiness at his tip.“Not yet.”

“I said I’d beg,”his voice a rasp, “I’m begging.Fucking let me….”

“Mmmm…” she hummed against him.“Don’t do it, Atton.Just getting started here.”She kissed at his belly, cupping his balls, pressing just so behind them, delighting in the race of his pulse and the twitch of his cock against her throat.“Patience, clever boy.And pay attention.”As she pulled away to stand again, he groaned deeply at the loss of contact. 

“Yeah, paying attention.Trying hard.”She smiled at the trouble he had forming words.

There was still the issue of her own clothes.“I’m going to let you go for just a minute….but don’t move unless I say.”She started unlacing her boots.“Watch me, Rand.”It was hard to go slowly as badly as she just wanted to feel the heat of his bare skin against hers.The wonder in his eyes helped.Guess it didn’t matter how many times they’d fucked, just never got old, the watching and wanting.“You could try now, you know.Try reaching out with the Force.”

“Working on controlling other things right now, Surik,” his voice delightfully strained.

She smiled, pulling off her tank.“Fair.Just watch then.”Meetra mirrored the show he’d made earlier, taking her time with each piece of clothing, watching him watching her.

When she was finished, she sat back on the crate in same position as she’d taken earlier, one knee bent and foot propped up; the other swinging.She should feel self-conscious, sitting like that so on display with her legs splayed wide.But Atton’s eyes, that worshipful gaze like she was his stars and more, hard to care when someone watches you like that.“Like what you see?” 

“Yeah.A lot.”

“You are being such a good boy, Atton.Just waiting there.”She dared herself to run a finger in her curls, eyeing him hotly.“Do you want to touch me?”And obviously he did, kept licking his lip like maybe he wanted to taste her, too; the fire in her core blazed knowing what it felt like when he did. Her voice held calm.“Do you?Can’t hear you”

He swallowed hard.“Yeah…Yes, Meetra.I really would like to touch you.”She grinned at the way he stuttered on his words.“Can I?”

His fingers were curling at the mat, looking for something to hold to keep himself from moving.“Of course.I want you to touch me, Atton.”Her head tipped in invitation. 

When he pushed up to sitting, she smirked, sent a Force wave to knock him back down, grabbed his wrists again with invisible hands.“Oh no, Rand.I didn’t tell you to move.”She leaned forward just a bit, letting her finger dip between her folds, relishing the way the action made his cock twitch.“You have to use the Force if you want to touch me.”

“Oh.”He blinked slowly.She could feel him groping for it, the level of control over the Force swirling around and within them he’d need to make her feel even the lightest graze.Her heart raced, wanting him to succeed both to assuage his doubts and to answer the now throbbing ache of her core.

“I know you can, clever boy.Remember, it’s all about control and focus.Just…concentrate.Feel the Force.”Really she shouldn’t goad him, especially given the look of pained concentration he was wearing, the hungry desire he was projecting through their bond.Her fingers stilled as she trained her own focus on holding him firm and keeping herself from just jumping down to fuck him hard. 

For a few moments they just stared, faint ragged breaths the only sounds in the room.Then the faintest flutter of something brushed her lips, so faint she might have imagined it except for the look on his face.He’d felt it, too.The tiny trace continued popping in random places; he bit his lip, his eyes still locked on her own.The harder twist of something at her nipple made her gasp, made him chuckle softly. 

“Ah, Atton, I see you figured it out….just a bit at least.”She sent her own ghostly tracers to tease at the crease of his hips and dance up the length of his cock, earning her a moan in reply.“But, you’ll need to do better than that.Show me how you really want to touch me.”

He said nothing, but a slow grin spread across his face; he knew he’d figured something out.Firmer sensations rippled down her chest, a pleasant sort of buzzing around her breasts.She let her eyes blink closed in approval.And then _fuck all_ if he didn’t really get it then; the sudden vibration at her clit sent her head tipping back at the wall with a violent moan.

“Stay there,” she ordered, no longer able to keep her Force grip on his wrists.The vibration wasn’t as good as his clever tongue and fingers, but the novelty of it had her spinning.Her hums of approval spurred him on, as he managed a clumsy sort of tickle at her opening.Could be nice to just sit here and let him play at her like this - and he did need the practice. But she had other plans and it was getting hard to stay focused.

She moved to sit on the edge of the crate, waving him over.“Come here, Atton.You’ve done so well, my clever boy.” 

He rolled to hands and knees, and knelt in front her, tantalizingly close, just looking at her with those wide eyes and cocky grin.“I get to touch you now?”Either he sent a preview of his mouth on her through the bond or she was thinking about it too much; the shiver of anticipation was hard to hide.

“Yeah.”She ran her hands through his hair.“Go ahead.”Of course, at this point she was about to just fucking fall of the edge anyway, wasn’t going to take much.“I want you to taste me.”

That cocky smirk of his broadened as he ran a finger across the inside of her thigh.“Dunno, Mee.I might be getting the hang of this whole Force manipulation thing.”Damn man teased his tongue across his teeth as he eyed her.“As you said, I do need the practice.”

Maybe it was because he was so close to her now, or maybe he really had just figured it out, but _gods_ the thing he did then made her groan loudly and buck at the friction that wasn’t really there.“Fuck.Atton, your mouth now.”She yanked at his hair, pulling him closer. 

He laughed and nipped up her thigh, stopping just before making contact, murmured into the crease of her leg.“Are you sure, Mee?I was just getting warmed up.”The Force hummed across her slick, his breath feathered at her skin, his eyes blazed at hers.

She braced a foot on his shoulder, willing her breath to slow and her voice to stay controlled.“Then do both, Atton.You are right that you need the practice.And we are here to learn.”He laughed into her cunt, his tongue dancing while Force fingers did something else, leaving his hands free to slide under her thighs to cup her ass. 

Truly, Atton was good at this without the Force, knew how to read her every reaction, how to move tongue and fingers just so to send her spiraling ever closer to the edge before plunging over.But _fucking hells_ , the flick of his tongue at her entrance, the buzz of the Force at her clit, the dig of his fingers in her flesh.He hummed in pleasure as she tugged at his hair and loudly voiced her approval, urging him on as he held her hostage at that intense peak just before her breaking point.

Her orgasm hit like a starburst, radiating out from her core in molten waves.She was saying something, but wasn’t sure what, felt her body chasing every last sensation rippling through her.He knew how to bring her down, too, just the lightest press across her folds as he sucked at the inside of her thigh, muttering her name, until she was utterly wrung out.

Still had that cocky grin; well, one way to deal with that then.Finding her own smirk, she pulled him up as she stood, kissing him hard as she ground her hips into his, tasting herself on his tongue.“Very good, clever boy.You’ve learned well.”She backed him towards the mat, sending him sprawling again with a Force push.“Might have something for you now, a reward if you will.But don’t move just yet.”

She ran an admiring hand across his chest, drinking up the warmth of him, tracing the familiar landscape of his scars. This thing between them still made her marvel, the things they just knew and understood about each other, the way that he wanted her like this, the depth of what she felt for him.How do you put such a thing into words?

“Do you have any idea what you do to me, Atton Rand?”She was whispering at his ear, hoping he felt the weight of those words.“Any idea at all?Any idea what I want to make you feel?”Her lips brushed just lightly at his earlobe, her tongue flickering against it, her heart pounding in her ears. 

Maybe he did know, his voice soft.“Yeah, Mee.Same.”She wasn’t sure if he’d said that or thought it but it didn’t really matter because she heard, saw it in his eyes. 

“Atton…touch me.I want you to touch me.”His hands ran up her back, pulling her in as they kissed fiercely.The ache in her core was rising again; his throbbing called through their bond.She sank on him greedily, wanting all of him, hard and fast and forever.“Touch me.”He slipped a hand between them, but she pushed it away.“Use the Force, Atton.Touch me.”Her eyes stared hard at his, willing him to comply. 

His hands grabbed at her hips instead, keeping time with her rocking, while hers braced against his chest.It would be hard for either of them to do much controlling like this; she was asking too much.But then, there was that buzzing at her clit again, a steady circling hum that sent shocks deep her gut.“Fuck, Atton, yes, don’t you dare stop.”As hard as she’d come before, it almost hurt, but _gods_ she wanted it, wanted him, wanted this.

They broke nearly together; she felt her walls clinch hard around him as she clawed his chest, and then his wet heat as he thrust violently into her.Her knees squeezed at his hips, wanting to ride the wave forever, gasping in pleasure. 

After, she collapsed over him, feeling him soften but not pull away.They rolled just slightly to be side by side, limbs entwined.“You did good, Rand.” She laughed just a bit, too blissed out for much else.

He nuzzled at her neck.“Something like that.Might practice more later.”The floor was hard despite the mat, but it was too good being tangled together to bother moving.Meetra felt deliciously exhausted, peaceful even.Her hands played lazily across his body, wondering again how something like this was possible.

Eventually their hands stilled and breathing calmed as they fell asleep, secure in the promise of each other.


End file.
